Cuisse de Nymphe
by Chagride
Summary: OS HP/DM Le regard de Draco se posa sur le bouquet de cuisses de nymphe de la couleur de sa peau. C'était pour cela que Harry les lui avait offertes, elles plutôt que de banales roses rouges, en promettant leur amour éternel. Rien n'était éternel.


_Cuisse de Nymphe, publié le 3 Avril 2010_

**Blabla :** Bonjour, bonsoir, ça fait un moment, c'est vrai. Je me suis décidée à sortir de mon trou pour écrire un cadeau à Nella aka Netellafim sur FF, parce que c'est son anniversaire, que la mamie prend une bougie de plus sur son énorme gâteau au chocolat, quelques rides en plus, et qu'il faut qu'elle fasse gaffe à l'arthrose, à la fossilisation aussi. Bref, voilà, 22 bougies pour la miss, certes, depuis le 15 mars, mais ça, on va pas le dire. Et on va seulement dire que j'ai eu qu'une semaine de retard pour l'écrire, et deux pour la publier. C'est déjà un record hors du commun pour moi et ma fainéantise ! Voilà, je me tais parce que le disclaimer et le fond musical sont assez long à lire -ou pas-, je me suis déchaînée, aheum. Et puis je souhaite à Nella encore un Joyeux Anniversaire et à vous tous une bonne lecture ! Ce truc paye pas de mine, mais voilà, ça faisait un moment qu'il traînait dans mon cerveau pourtant vide, et puis faut aussi noter que c'est Nella qui m'avait donné l'idée, donc voilà !

**Disclaimer :** Comme le cadeau est pour la petite mamie qui prend une bougie de plus et quelques rides, et que cette ancêtre qui poutre, elle gère méga beaucoup les disclaimers, et bah faudrait que j'arrive à faire un disclaimer à la hauteur, ou du moins mieux qu'un simple « tout est à JKR, sauf les quelques mots qui suivent ». Parce que ça, ça craint de la patate farcie –oui, les patates peuvent être farcies, si j'ai envie- et que tout le monde fait pareil. Et que j'aime pas faire pareil que tout le monde. Alors faut trouver un truc un peu mieux, même si c'est pour raconter n'importe quoi. Je vous ai déjà raconté l'histoire du blond et du brun ? Non ? Vraiment ? Pas du tout ? Jamais ? C'est possible, ça ? Et bah, c'est l'histoire du blond et du brun, qui se haïssait, avant, ou qui faisait semblant, sans savoir qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils se découvrirent un penchant commun pour les lasagnes, ainsi que pour les rondelles de sauc' à charcuter, alors ils se charcutèrent l'un l'autre et vécurent heureux, longtemps, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Ouais, nan, attendez, je me suis loupée de fin, là, j'crois. Ca c'est pour les contes de fées. Et les contes de fées, bah c'est pas beau. Même si j'aime les happy ends. C'est touuut moche les contes de fées. Mais plein de truc pervers, comme les dessins animés, qu'on se rend pas compte quand on est petit, parce qu'on est petit, justement, et que, quand on grandit, et bien on voit tout, et on aime mieux les dessins animés. Donc, je reprends : ils vécurent ensemble, et puis pour avoir la suite, faut lire. Alors lisez, petits lecteurs ! –avosrisquesetpérils- Et sinon, du coup, j'ai dis que tout était à JKR, sauf les quelques mots qui suivent ?

**Fond musical :** Et comme le texte il est pour l'ancêtre –bawi, ça a pas changé depuis le début du paragraphe pour le disclaimer-, et que cette ancêtre, c'est un peu ma mentor musicale, et qu'elle m'a fait découvrir de la bonne musique, de la vraie, du truc qui en jette à fond et qui balance grave la sauce, il faut que je trouve un fond musical digne de ce nom. Alors j'hésite. Rammstein, Disturbed ou Shaka Ponk ? Ou System of A Down ? Ou Manson ? J'hésite. Bon, comme c'est tous mes nouveaux dieux, et que c'est tout des trucs que celle-dont-c'était-l'anniversaire-hier m'a fait découvrir pour de vrai (bon, à part Rammstein, mais bon) je vous proposerais bien de tous les écouter, mais ça ferait beaucoup. Un choix, qu'il faut ? Arrêter de parler, qu'il faut ? Bien, je me tagueule sur ceci : écoutez **Wo bist du**, de Rammstein, parce que c'est ce que j'ai écouté au début du texte, et puis **Sweet Dream**_** (are made of this)**_, de Manson, parce que c'est de la bombe. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de musique, hooonte à vous, y a aussi les chansons de Tiersen, que j'ai pas mal écoutées pendant l'écriture, celle de la BO du film _Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain_, parce que ces mélodies, c'est que du bon, du pur de pur ! Han ! Là, y a la chanson **Feeling Good**, la version de Michael Buble, qui passe dans mon lecteur, alors vous pouvez aussi l'écouter, parce qu'elle gère genre affreux, qu'elle est magnifique et qu'elle m'a pas mal inspirée aussi :p Vous pouvez aussi écouter la version de Muse ou de Nina Simone, parce qu'elles gèrent tout autant et que c'est tout autant des merveilles ! (comment ça, j'suis chiante ?) (Han, et t'as vu angie, que j'suis pas complément tombée dans le vice ? 0=)) Après, vous pouvez écouter n'importe quelle musique, mais pas de rap, pitié, ni des trucs dégueulasses qu'on fait maintenant, je vous en supplie ! Comment ça, je parle trop ? C'est toi qui ne parle jamais assez, namého ! Sur ce, écoutes de la bonne musique, petit lecteur à la gousse de vanille qui claque –le lecteur, hein, oh, et puis aussi la gousse de vanille, c'est bon la vanille, non ?-

**To know :** Ah non, faut prévenir, aussi, au cas où, on sait jamais, mais c'est un texte qui traite de relations homosexuelles, alors les homophobes, ou toutes personnes que l'homosexualité dérange, et bah oust ! Du balai ! C'est pas pour vous ! Par contre, les gens qui aiment les monsieurs qui se font des bisous, plus particulièrement quand c'est un blond et un brun qui s'appellent Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter, bah, c'est cowl, ça ! J'vous kiffe, vous *fais câlin* (et c'est pas forcément un bien…) [Nella, j'espère que tu auras bien lu touuuut ce blablatage intempestif, parce que c'est pour toi, et que t'as pas le droit de pas lire, parce que sinon t'es plus la super déesse, et t'auras plus d'autel en ta faveur, plus de culte ni rien, riiien du tout] Voilà, c'coup là c'est pour de bon :

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Cuisse de Nymphes<span>_

Le regard de Draco se posa sur le bouquet de roses, des cuisses de nymphe émue à la couleur de sa peau. C'était pour cela que Harry les lui avait offertes, elles plutôt que de banales roses rouges. Il les avait protégées d'un sort de conservation afin qu'elles soient éternelles, "comme mon amour pour toi" avait murmuré le brun en les lui offrant. Un mensonge. Après seulement 9 ans et quelques mois. Il ne l'aimait plus. Ils ne s'aimaient plus. Leur relation avait perdu ce goût exquis du début. Celui de la passion et de la flamme d'un amour naissant. Harry s'était détourné de lui, se donnant corps et âme à son travail, enchaînant vol sur vol, sans s'arrêter ni plus consulter Draco quant aux dates. Ils ne se voyaient plus, ou, lorsque c'était le cas, ils ne parlaient plus. Leur relation était devenue platonique. Vide d'amour. Vide de vie.

_Quand était la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ?_ La question s'inséra dans l'esprit de Draco. _Quand était-ce ?_ Le blond avait du mal à s'en souvenir. Non, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Combien de semaines, de mois ? Avant, il le lui disait si souvent. Lui aussi, le lui murmurait, le lui criait, le lui chantait. Mais plus maintenant. Ils ne se disaient plus rien ; ne faisaient plus rien. _A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ?_ Des semaines, au moins. C'était probablement une fois où ils avaient réussi à se croiser, il y a longtemps. A l'époque où ils échangeaient encore quelques mots, de temps en temps...

Draco soupira. Il était las. Las de son couple qui battait de l'aile. Las de sa vie de trentenaire, vide et trop paisible. Las de son travail, de son amour perdu. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire : quitter Harry. C'était probablement la meilleure solution. Pour qu'ils ne soient plus attachés à l'autre par ces chaînes, et qu'ils puissent vivre. Enfin, aurait-il presque soufflé.

Ses yeux cendrés étaient toujours posés sur le bouquet de roses éternelles. Ils y restèrent plusieurs secondes, avant de se poser sur le bijou qu'il portait à l'annulaire gauche. La bague de leur union. Elle était en argent simple, gravée d'arabesques noires. Une bague offerte en gage d'amour éternel. _Ad vitam aeternam_, avaient-ils inscrits à l'intérieur du bijou lors de leur union.

Un rire aigre s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il repensait à toutes ces mièvreries qu'ils avaient pu prononcer, tous les deux. _Toi et moi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. _Puis ces foutues bagues, avec cette expression à la con inscrite à l'intérieur, et puis ces foutues fleurs qu'il lui avait offertes et qui trônaient là, dans ce salon si impersonnel.

Son rire se fit nerveux, amer, et dans un brusque accès de colère, il arracha son alliance pour la jeter vers les fleurs. Puis il se détourna et quitta le salon, leur salon.

_Il ne vit pas son anneau s'échouer dans l'eau des cuisses de nymphes, ni la silhouette d'Harry près de l'autre porte._

_**HPDMHPDM**_

Harry observait les photos qui ornaient les murs du couloir. Des photos sorcières, qui animaient leurs corps, leurs visages. Ils étaient heureux, sur le papier glacé. Amoureux. Ils s'enlaçaient, ils s'embrassaient, ils se souriaient, ils se murmuraient des mots doux. Ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils glissaient une bague au doigt de l'autre, _ad vitam aeternam_. Ils voyageaient : la France, les Etats-Unis, la Russie, l'Australie, le Japon, la Chine, l'Egypte, l'Inde, l'Irlande… Et sur chaque photo, leurs regards amoureux, leurs sourires heureux.

Il fit tourner sa bague autour de son annulaire, et laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ce n'était plus comme ça, entre eux. Le temps les avait éloignés. Ils ne parlaient plus. Ne se voyaient plus à cause de leur travail respectif. Ne faisaient l'amour que rarement.

Ce n'était plus pareil. Et ça ne pourrait plus jamais l'être. Draco ne l'aimait plus. Il venait de lui affirmer à l'instant. Sans trembler. Sans ciller. Et il lui avait aussi dit qu'il partait, qu'il devait s'éloigner. Alors bêtement, Harry lui avait proposé de divorcer. « **Ce ne sera pas plus mal **» avait murmuré le blond en se détournant.

Divorcer. Divorcer. Ce mot tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il lui vrillait les temps, cognait contre son crâne à lui en donner la migraine. Divorcer. Divorcer. Ils allaient divorcer. Ne plus habiter ensemble, ne plus se voir, pas même en coup de vent, ne plus partager le même lit, ne plus pouvoir s'embrasser, se toucher, se caresser. Ne plus pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ne plus l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime ».

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux émeraude, faisant miroiter ses belles pupilles. Mais il les ravala. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant.

Il se détourna des photographies et se tourna vers une porte en bois, un peu plus loin. Il l'ouvrit doucement, et découvrit Draco, face au bouquet de roses. Les cuisses de nymphes éternelles, comme son amour pour le blond, comme aurait du l'être leur amour. Il l'entend rire, mais ce n'est pas son rire cristallin qu'il aime tant. C'est un rire aigre, qui se fait bientôt nerveux et amer, ce rire qui lui rappelle Poudlard. Il le vit arracher son alliance et la jeter vers les roses, puis se détourner. Mais il ne vit pas les larmes briller dans ses yeux, alors que Draco sortait de la pièce sans le voir.

Harry laissa ses yeux fixés sur la porte refermée pendant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'au loin résonnait le claquement sec de la porte d'entrée. Il était parti.

Il s'avança dans le salon, fixant toujours la porte, avec cette seule pensée qui tourbillonnait dans son esprit : il était parti. Il se tourna vers le vase de fleurs, où l'anneau argenté s'était accroché à la tige d'une des roses. Harry s'en approcha attrapa le vase et le jeta par terre avec force, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre avec douleur et que les larmes s'échappaient de ses prunelles. Le choc du verre contre le parquet fit un bruit sec et l'eau se répandit sur le sol, autour des morceaux brisés. Les roses s'étaient échouées au pied du meuble, et l'anneau brillait, aimant aux pupilles émeraude.

_Alors Harry le ramassa, et le fit glisser sur son annulaire gauche, juste au dessus de la sienne._

_**HPDMHPDM**  
><em>

Draco marchait dans les rues noires de Londres. Il errait, le regard perdu, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. Il était mal habillé, n'était pas rasé ni coiffé. Il n'avait plus rien du Malefoy classe et superbe que le monde connaissait. Mais il n'était plus le Malefoy que le monde connaissait. Il était juste Draco, l'amoureux déchu, l'homme perdu. On le voyait sur ses traits, qu'il était perdu, et qu'il avait mal aussi. Son nez, ses joues et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et par l'alcool. Ses lèvres s'affaissaient dans une moue triste et n'étaient pas fines et droites comme d'ordinaire. Son masque était tombé, depuis l'avant-veille, et les gens qu'il croisait le voyait comme il était vraiment : perdu et abandonné dans sa douleur. La douleur de l'amour perdu, de la passion que l'on sait s'être éteinte. Cette douleur qui lui enserrait la gorge et la poitrine.

Et pourtant, il était résigné. Malheureux, mais résigné. Ça brillait dans ses yeux, qu'il renonçait. C'était une lueur qui changeait son regard d'habitude impassible, comme ce rouge qui couvrait ses pupilles. C'était la première fois que Draco Malefoy se résignait. Il ne lutterait pas, cette fois-ci, et ce n'était pas une stupide question de fierté qui l'empêchait de retourner vers Harry. C'était juste la sensation que ça ne changerait rien à eux, que leur flamme s'était éteinte, définitivement. Parce que s'il y retournerait, ça serait beau à nouveau, peut-être, pour quelques temps au moins, mais il savait qu'après ils rechuteraient dans cette routine assommante, qu'Harry recommencerait à voyager comme il le faisait depuis quelques mois, tout le temps. Et puis Harry ne l'aimait plus vraiment, de toute façon. Alors Draco Malefoy se résignait. Autant aller de l'avant, ou du moins essayer de faire semblant, pour l'instant. Et accepter.

_**HPDMHPDM**_

Harry était assis dans son canapé, une bouteille de Whisky à la main. Ses yeux émeraude d'habitude étincelants étaient mornes. Il puait. Une semaine. Il avait attendu, espéré les premiers jours. Mais Draco n'était pas revenu, et il avait compris qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais. Il avait joué au con, en s'éloignant de Draco comme il l'avait fait. Sans le voir, au début, et puis après en pensant que Draco avait besoin d'espace, sûrement. Ils avaient tous les deux joués aux cons, finalement. Trop pleins de fierté pour revenir vers l'autre, le chercher et le retrouver. Trop pleins de fierté pour s'expliquer vraiment. Et au final, Draco ne l'aimait plus. Et Draco partait. Il aurait voulu le rattraper, lui crier qu'il l'aimait, lui, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il était désolé. Mais Harry avait senti que malgré son envie de sentir à nouveau Draco contre lui, sa peau contre la sienne, ses mains sur son corps, ça ne servirait à rien. Ils avaient fini par tuer ce qu'ils avaient construit, ce bonheur qu'ils s'étaient octroyés pour quelques neuf années. Ce qu'ils avaient construit sur les ruines de la guerre, de leur haine. Même si lui aimait toujours Draco. C'était fini, bel et bien fini. Cette pensée tourbillonnait encore et encore dans sa tête, et Harry avalait encore et encore des gorgées de ce liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge mais réchauffait un peu son corps si froid. Il buvait, pour oublier que Draco était parti, qu'ils allaient divorcer, parce qu'il l'avait lui-même proposé, au final. Il buvait, et sa mémoire se jouait de lui, elle enfonçait plus encore la pique plantée dans son cœur, avec ces images du passé. Ces images de Draco. Ces putains de souvenirs qui le hantaient.

**_HPDMHPDM_**

Un bruit caractéristique se fait entendre à la fenêtre. Draco leva la tête en soupirant pour découvrir une chouette contre le carreau. Une chouette blanche qu'il aurait pu reconnaître parmi tant d'autres. _Sa_ chouette.

Il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il se levait pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre à Hedwige. Trois mois. Trois putains de mois pendait lesquels il avait tenté de l'oublier entre d'autres bras, quelques verres d'alcool et sa paperasse, et lui lui envoyait un courrier. Comme ça. Après trois mois sans aucune nouvelle.

Il arracha rageusement le parchemin de la patte d'Hedwige qui vint lui mordiller affectueusement le dos de la main mais qu'il rejeta sèchement. Il déplia la missive pendant qu'Hedwige hululait tristement en s'enfuyant à travers la vitre laissée ouverte.

_**«**__ Bonjour Draco,_

_J'ai pris rendez-vous la semaine prochaine chez le juge pour notre divorce. J'ai pensé que nous étions assez grands et matures pour ne pas nous encombrer d'avocats et nous débrouiller tous seuls. Le rendez-vous est pris pour mercredi prochain, à 15h45, au bureau du juge Sharley. Ne sois pas en retard,_

_Harry.__** »**_

Il resta plusieurs minutes hagard, fixant de ses orbes métalliques le papier qui tremblait entre ses doigts blanchis tellement qu'il serrait fort le parchemin. Et dans sa poitrine, il sentit comme un pincement, mais c'était plus fort, c'était comme si quelqu'un lui serrait la poitrine avec force en se délectant de sa peine. Et puis ça faisait un vide, tout doucement, un vide qui remplaçait la douleur et venait en même temps que partait l'espoir, l'infime espoir que ce n'était pas fini, et il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : le vide ou la douleur.

Alors les larmes coulèrent sur son beau visage pâle et fin, encore, sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper, et il tomba au sol avec son regard fixe et empli de l'eau salée qui tombait jusqu'au sol.

**_HPDMHPDM_**

Il remit nerveusement sa cravate en place, encore une fois. Il gigota sur la chaise de la salle d'attente et risqua un coup d'œil rapide vers l'homme installé à côté de lui. Il était grand, se tenait droit. Ses cheveux ébouriffés avaient la couleur du charbon, ses yeux chaussés de petites lunettes rondes celle de l'émeraude. Son teint était hâlé. Ses vêtements étaient ceux d'un homme d'affaire. Son prénom était Harry, cinq lettres, deux syllabes et un pincement au cœur. Son nom était Potter, six lettres, deux syllabes, et encore un pincement au cœur. Et ses nom et prénom valsaient dans le crâne du blond.

Harry Potter. Il l'avait haï, cet homme qui portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, cette cicatrice qui l'avait fait le haïr. Il l'avait haï avec toute la force du monde, parce qu'ils étaient Potter et Malefoy. Et il l'avait aimé, aussi, après, cet homme au si grand cœur, à la si grande générosité et au sourire si lumineux, malgré ce qu'il avait vécu à cause de la guerre. Il l'avait aimé avec toute la passion du monde, parce qu'ils étaient Potter et Malefoy, et que ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, au final. Ils ne pouvaient que faire dans l'extrémité des sentiments. La haine et la passion.

Et là, dans cette salle d'attente du bureau du juge, alors qu'ils allaient divorcer, il le trouva beau, son Harry. Mais il secoua la tête. Parce que ce n'était plus son Harry. C'était juste Harry. Harry Potter. Et ils allaient divorcer. Et puis ce n'était plus le même Harry. Il avait changé. Même si son physique était restait le même. Il n'était plus tendre ni attentionné comme il l'avait été au début, et ça faisait déjà quelques mois. Il était devenu une ombre, un fantôme, presque, qu'il ne voyait que de temps en temps et que Draco n'arrivait plus à reconnaître.

Quelque chose se noua, quelque part dans son estomac, encore une fois, à ce constat qu'il faisait une nouvelle fois, alors il détourna la tête en fixant le mur blanc face à lui. Pour garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait, alors qu'il gigotait déjà sur sa chaise comme un gosse.

Et comme il ne pouvait rester immobile, il regarda encore une fois sa montre. 15h52. Il soupira quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand et imposant, vêtu d'un costume noir, avec des cheveux châtains coupés courts et des yeux d'un bleu très clair. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres :

«** Bonjour Messieurs, excusez-moi pour le retard **» fit-il, s'avançant vers Harry, qui s'était levé quand la porte s'ouvrait.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis l'homme s'avança vers Draco, lui aussi debout, et prit sa main pâle et fine entre les siennes, puis il se recula en les invitant à entrer.

« **Veuillez entrer, je vous prie.** »

Il les fit entrer dans son bureau et s'asseoir face au bureau de chêne, alors que lui-même s'installait de l'autre côté, dans son grand fauteuil en cuir noir. Il tendit une liasse de papiers à Draco :

« **Voici les papiers du divorce, que vous n'aurez qu'à signer, puisque tout a été mis au clair, si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a dit Monsieur Potter. Vous vendez votre appartement, et vous partagez les biens qui sont sur vos comptes communs. C'est bien cela ?** » Le brun hocha la tête doucement, alors que Draco l'observait d'un sourcil relevé. « **C'est bien cela, Monsieur Malefoy ? **» s'assura le juge. Alors le blond hocha simplement la tête à son tour. « **Donc, si tout est bon pour chacun de vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à parapher chacune des pages du contrat de divorce, chacun à votre tour. »**

Alors Draco attrapa un stylo dans le pot et commença à signer les feuilles, avec cette impression qu'il allait suffoquer, alors qu'il sentait le regard de Harry sur lui, brûlant. Il tourna les papiers un peu plus vite pour en finir rapidement. Alors il releva la tête vers Harry en lui tendant les feuillets et en soulevant son sourcil dans un air aristocratique. Le brun attrapa les feuilles et signa les feuilles à son tour. Le blond remarqua qu'il portait sa bague, juste au dessus de la sienne, sur son annulaire gauche, et il eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais secoua la tête quand Harry tendit les papiers au juge, c'était fini, et c'était bien comme ça.

« **Vous êtes officiellement divorcés, Messieurs.** » fit l'homme de loi en leur tendant la main pour les congédier, avec ce petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors Draco serra sa main sèchement et quitta le bureau, puis l'immeuble, presqu'en courant.

**_HPDMHPDM_**

Quelques semaines étaient passées, quelques mois. Le temps avait repris son cours, tout doucement, la vie avait repris son chemin tranquille.

Harry se rasait, s'habillait à nouveau correctement, abandonnant le jogging et le tee-shirt informe, et s'acharnait au travail, en faisant tous les vols que lui demandait son chef. Il buvait toujours, écumant les bars des différents endroits où il allait, et dans son appartement, quelques bouteilles de Whisky vides se trouvaient un peu partout.

Il sortait. Beaucoup. Et se perdait dans d'autres bras, pour le temps d'une étreinte, d'une nuit, dans son grand lit désormais trop vide. Il devenait homme à homme, pour oublier la morsure de l'amour, ne voulant plus ressentir cette passion dévorante, pour avoir si mal, au final.

Et puis il rencontra un homme, au hasard des bars qu'il écumait. Un jeune sorcier de dix années de moins que lui, éclatant toujours de jeunesse et de liberté. Un jeune homme qui répondait au doux nom de Jordan et qui voyait en lui Harry, et non Potter.

Et cet homme vit dans son regard d'absinthe la peine. Il vit dans sa séduction le besoin de réconfort, parce qu'il avait peur d'être trop seul, parce qu'il avait encore mal. Et cet homme pansa ses blessures, avec son sourire étincelant, et ses yeux marron qui débordaient de tant de malice, et de tendresse.

Ils parlèrent beaucoup, de la Guerre, de Draco, et le jeune homme parla de ses parents morts pendant la Guerre, de l'orphelinat. Et le jeune sorcier vit derrière la cicatrice, vit derrière le Héros de la Nation. Et Harry retomba à nouveau amoureux, après quelques mois d'une relation qui lui faisait peur. Il apprit à ne plus trembler devant son cœur qui battait un peu trop fort, devant son sourire qui s'agrandissait un peu trop fort quand l'autre lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

Et ils s'installèrent ensemble, dans un vaste appartement au cœur de Londres. Et les années passèrent. Harry arrêta les voyages quand son cher et tendre voulut ouvrir un restaurant à son propre compte. Et ils travaillèrent ensemble, dans ce restaurant où ils mirent beaucoup d'eux, et de leur temps.

Puis Jordan demanda la main d'Harry, mais Harry refusa, en tournant les bagues qu'il portait encore au doigt, avec ce fantôme qui planait toujours entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas se marier. Il était désolé, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas se flinguer à nouveau, tomber dans cette routine trop assommante qui briserait leur couple. Il avait peur, à nouveau.

Alors Harry s'enfuit, il va se perdre dans les collines apaisantes d'Ecosse, puis dans la déchéance de New York. Et puis il revient. A petit pas. Se fait pardonner, parce que Jordan aperçoit cette main vierge, sans plus aucune bague. Et il y glissera bientôt une nouvelle bague. Toute simple. Et ils se marieront. Simplement. En petit comité, malgré des médias pressants.

Et puis Harry proposera d'adopter un enfant. Un orphelin sorcier, comme eux. Et leur famille s'agrandit. Ils adoptèrent une petite fille de quatre ans aux longs cheveux bruns, et aux yeux bleus pétillants. Lily-Anne, qu'ils l'appelleront en souvenir de leurs mères respectives. Et puis deux ans plus tard, ils adopteront à nouveau, un petit garçon de deux ans, cette fois-ci, qui, lui, avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui frisaient autour de son visage d'ange, et des yeux sombres. Ils le prénommeront Henry-James, en souvenir de leurs pères, cette fois-ci.

Et les années passeront. Doucement. Tranquillement. Le couple vivra, amoureux. Avec quelques bas, mais toujours ces doux sourires tendres et amoureux, et ces deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Sans fantôme. Les enfants grandiront, dans l'amour et la joie d'une famille unie.

**_HPDMHPDM_**

Quelques semaines étaient passées, quelques mois. Le temps avait repris son cours, tout doucement. La vie avait repris son chemin tranquille.

Draco se rasait, s'habillait correctement et ne loupait pas un jour de travail, faisant même des heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital, dans d'autres services que le sien, parce qu'il y avait besoin de personnes, que l'effectif était toujours trop faible. Il buvait moins, mais les bouteilles de Whisky se vidaient quand même, au fil des jours. Parfois, il se réveillait avec cette sensation d'être terriblement seul, et il tremblait presque de froid, seul dans son grand lit.

Il ne sortait plus beaucoup. Jamais, même. Que lorsque ses collègues l'invitaient à boire un verre, à la sortie du travail, et quand il ne travaillait pas. Il vivait reclus, comme un ermite.

Et puis un de ses collègues, Adam Packson, infirmier, commença à lui porter de l'intérêt. Alors il se prêta aux jeux des invitations à dîner, des fleurs rouges reçues à son bureau. Il se laissa courtiser, avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Et il finit par céder à ses avances. Et ils couchèrent ensemble. Plusieurs fois. Pendant de longs mois. Draco n'était pas vraiment amoureux, contrairement à l'autre homme, mais ça lui faisait une compagnie. Ca le changeait. Alors Adams vint s'installer chez lui. Aussi pour une question de pratique, se disait Draco pour se rassurer d'un on-ne-savait-quoi : l'appartement du blond était plus proche de l'hôpital que celui de l'infirmier.

Les mois passèrent, les années. Le couple vivait dans l'appartement de Draco, et travaillait beaucoup à l'hôpital, consacrant leur vie à aider des personnes. Mais Draco ne lui avait jamais qu'il l'aimait, alors l'infirmier se lassait doucement, même s'il aimait cet homme blond au cœur dévoré d'un ancien amour dont il ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais qu'il connaissait grâce aux journaux sorciers. Tout le monde connaissait l'idylle des anciens ennemis de Poudlard.

Et puis un jour, Draco lui proposa d'adopter des enfants, un peu comme ça, au hasard d'une conversation, exprimant son amour par ces quelques mots, puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à prononcer un « je t'aime ». Alors Adams sourit, et leurs corps se lièrent, une nouvelle fois. Et quelques mois plus tard, ils déménageaient dans une petite maison, en bordure de Londres, éloigné de l'hôpital, mais dans un quartier paisible. Et là, ils accueillirent leur premier enfant, preuve de cet amour indicible. Il avait deux ans, des cheveux foncés et des yeux marron clairs et ils le nommèrent Severus.

Et leur vie continua, doucement, tranquillement. Draco dit à Adams qu'il l'aimait, la première fois quand ils cherchèrent leur petit garçon à l'orphelinat, et les autres fois plus régulièrement. Et ils vécurent heureux, tous les trois, dans une petite maison qui respirait l'amour.

_**HPDMHPDM**_

**« Adams ! Je pars faire les courses, oublie pas de réveiller le petit avant 10 heures. »**

Le cri résonna dans la maisonnette et une réponse parvint, grommelante, alors que la porte claquait et que le blond s'échappait dans les rues.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait, et Draco portait son parapluie transparent au dessus de son crâne, avec dans le cœur le souvenir d'une autre journée de pluie, plusieurs années auparavant, avec ce même parapluie transparent. Depuis leur séparation, il évitait de repenser au brun, par respect pour Adams et *, mais les jours de pluie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher une petite pensée nostalgique, faite de _« et si… »_ et de souvenirs remplis de la couleur de l'absinthe. Les années étaient passées, mais il l'aimait toujours, au fond de lui. Parce que c'était Potter, et que Potter et lui, ça avait toujours été un peu compliqué. Mais il ne regrettait pas. Parce qu'il était heureux de cette vie-là, de cette vie de père et d'amant, d'amour.

Et ce jour-là, alors qu'il se rappelait d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, et qu'il traversait la rue pour se rendre au magasin en face, il ne vit cette voiture qui arrivait, glissant sur la chaussée mouillée, que trop tard, et il s'échoua sur le bitume humide, avec le parapluie transparent qui tombait un peu plus loin et un regard vert dans le cœur.

_**HPDMHPDM**_

Harry et Jordan paressèrent un moment dans leur lit, ce matin-là, refusant de s'extirper de la chaleur des draps et du corps de l'autre collé à soi. Ils entendaient leurs enfants se chamailler, dans la chambre d'à côté, mais restaient là, le nez enfoui dans le cou de l'autre avec un rayon de soleil qui passait à travers les persiennes et un sourire de bienheureux collé sur le visage

Et puis Jordan se releva d'un coup, tirant les couvertures et faisant grogner le brun.

**« Allez, debout fainéant ! Le restaurant ne nous attendra pas. »**

Et il embrassa Harry sur le bout du nez, avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, vers onze heures, Jordan se trouvait dans les cuisines du restaurant, à préparer son équipe pour le déjeuner du midi, et Harry préparait la salle avec les trois serveuses, alors que Lily-Anne et Henry-James jouaient dans un coin de la salle.

Et un hibou entra dans le restaurant, avec la Gazette du Sorcier accrochée à la patte. Harry offrit une mornille à l'animal, qui s'en allait, et déplia le journal.

**« Draco Malefoy mort !**

**L'ex-mari de Harry Potter, phychomage renommé de Ste Mangouste a été tué ce matin dans un accident de voiture moldu. Voir p. 16. »**

Le brun vacilla et du s'asseoir, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et qu'un creux se faisait dans son estomac. Il serra les poings, à s'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Son cœur se serait violemment dans sa poitrine. C'était tellement brusque. Tellement violent. Inattendu. Et la photo de Draco qui le narguait, là, un Draco souriant et heureux, avec sa petite fossette aux coins des lèvres et cet éclat dans les yeux. Draco... Il était mort. Mort. Et Harry avait mal. Mal de ne pas avoir su l'aimer. Mal de l'aimer encore. Malgré tout. Mal de ces années gâchées. Mal de cette vie partie. Mal de faire ça à Jordan, et aux enfants, aussi. Mal d'avoir si mal.

Alors il s'enfuit de ce restaurant trop chaleureux, il fuit le regard inquiet de Jordan et ceux étonnés de ses enfants. Il fuit en hurlant de rage, en hurlant d'amour et de désespoir.

_**HPDMHPDM**_

C'était une tombe de marbre blanc, majestueuse, qui trônait dans le cimetière, au milieu de l'allée. D'un blanc pur et éclatant qui détonnait dans le cimetière aux tombes d'ordinaire plutôt grises ou noires. Des gens s'arrêtaient souvent là, observant la stèle avec étonnement. Une tombe si blanche dans un endroit si noir... Ils voyaient le nom, et les dates. _Draco Malefoy, 5 juin 1980 - 17 Novembre 2025_. Et ils voyaient une photo. Celle d'un homme blond, au sourire mince et aux yeux gris. Celle d'un homme qui ressemblait à un ange. Et ils voyaient les autres photos. Celle d'un couple homosexuel, Draco et Adams, qui se tenait par la taille, en riant, éclatant de bonheur et d'amour. Alors certains s'arrêtaient là et se détournaient, dégoutés par ces erreurs de la nature, presque jubilant qu'une telle personne soit mort. Mais d'autre restaient, et regardaient encore, découvrant ce garçon, qui se tenait sur les genoux de son père, ce petit garçon qui avait perdu son père. Et ils découvraient une plaque. _« Le temps passe mais les souvenirs restent ; à Draco, un père, un compagnon et un ami formidable. »._ Et ils voyaient surtout ce beau bouquet de roses cuisses de nymphes émues, et parfois, ils apercevait deux alliances d'argent qui reposaient entre les tiges et l'eau, et brillaient d'un éclat de soleil.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Et à bientôt, j'espère ~**


End file.
